The Society for Neuroscience proposes to establish a fellowship program to assist young minority neuroscientists to attend annual meetings of the Society. This program is intended to attract graduate students and postdocs from traditionally underrepresented minority groups to the field of neuroscience and to expand their opportunities within the field. Many members of minority groups study science at small colleges or universities specializing in the needs of ethnic minorities in the U.S. Few, if any, of these institutions have neuroscience programs. Personal interaction with highly competent established scientists is a major factor in successful career development of young scientists. The proposed program of travel fellowships would expose selected minority students to recent developments in neuroscience and stimulate personal interaction with a wide cross-section of neuroscientists. This is thus a "mainstreaming" approach designed to facilitate both informal interaction and access to science institutions.